Oh, Henry/Plot
Plot Piper and Phoebe are getting attacked by Rennek and the Horned Demon, while Paige is tending to a pregnant female who he has recently killed. She attempts to heal the girl but fails. However, she is able to save the girl's unborn baby by orbing it out of the womb. After successfully saving the child, Piper and Phoebe try and taunt Rennek to come out of hiding, but he's able to get away, not before stealing a deceased Whitelighter's orbing power though. Paige suggests taking the baby to her old boss at the South Bay Social Services to see if he is able to find him a good home. Back at their home, Paige talks to a worried Henry about the baby and unintentionally calls the child Little Henry. Distraught, Henry talks to Paige about his worries of having a mortal baby in the family. They can't exactly afford it on their salaries, and he is worried that Darklighters will be coming after Tamora and Kat soon, which might cause problems for Little Henry. Paige jokes to Henry about emailing the demons on when to attack. She explains to him that this is how she copes. She jokes about things and deals with it. She mentions that one of the reasons she helps out at Magic School is because it kills her that she wasn't able to save Brent. or that girl from the previous night. Meanwhile, in the Underworld, Neena doesn't want the Charmed Ones involved with her scheme, insinuating that this is the reason Rennek didn't attack them before. She would have left them out entirely, if she hadn't had to divide The Source's powers to make her army stronger. Rennek knows what Neena's real plan is; however, the other demons don't. At this point, Rennek has collected enough orbs for Neena's attack. She gets a group of demons to help her plan out an attack against the Elders as she'll need more than Whitelighter magic to get them where they want to go. Paige and Henry are still talking about their issues. Paige explains to Henry that he's been distant even since he was possessed by The Source of All Evil. He admits he's afraid about what will happen to the girls, seeing as he is a mortal father and if he sends them to their room, they might orb to China. Now, bringing in a mortal baby, it makes everything a lot harder. Paige reassures him that it's only until they can find him another family though Henry states that they both know the odds of that. Suddenly, in the midst of their discussion, Paige's phone rings, it's Piper, telling her to turn her TV to Channel 8. The news reporter explains that there is falling debris coming from the Golden Gate Bridge and a mysterious fog has settled over San Francisco Bay. Paige leaves Henry to go fight with her sisters, determined to save the place where Henry proposed to her. She orbs to the bridge, where they find multiple demons attacking a trio of Elders. Paige sees Kyle and tries to save him, but Rennek quickly kills him with an arrow while Neena takes his orbing power. Neena faces the Charmed Ones face-to-face for the first time and is able to send Piper to another dimension with her portal creation power. Paige tries to orb Piper back to her, but fails. Leo appears out of the fog and recognizes Neena, ordering the girls to orb back to the Manor. Once they're safe, he tells them that Neena is a witch, though not just any witch; she's the first witch. Category:Season 9 Plots